


Dark Paradise

by PeachGlitch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Plotless angst, Smut, plotless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGlitch/pseuds/PeachGlitch
Summary: Zelda and Lilith spend the early hours of the Winter Solstice together.





	Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everybody had a lovely Christmas! So although I’m counting this as an established relationship story, Zelda still doesn’t know who Mary really is.

It's snowing outside.

Soft light glimmers in from around heavy curtains, the sun has risen, but the sky she imagines will still be grey. The figure beside her is still sound asleep beneath dark bed covers, and a lump forms in the back of her throat. 

Lilith rolls over and pulls the covers up slightly. Scarcely an arms length away Zelda is asleep on her back, Lilith’s-no, _Mary’s_ , blue eyes study her carefully; sleeping Zelda is possibly her favourite Zelda. Her usually stern expression is replaced by something far more peaceful, her features don't seem so harsh as she sleeps, it makes her look younger, innocent even. Lilith smiles at this, knowing full well Zelda would hate that. It was amusing really, how she constantly fought to keep up her aloof and sometimes cold persona, when in reality Zelda was anything but, and it was only when she thought no one was looking she would let her mask of indifference slip.

After months of studying the eldest Spellman, Lilith was well aware of her secrets and regrets; her wasted maternal instincts being in the forefront of those regrets. Not that she could relate in any way, it still struck her as tragic.

She snuggles closer until her nose bumps against the side of Zelda's face and begins to kiss her neck lazily. She smells of cigarettes and lavender and Lilith feels as if she could get drunk from the scent. It only takes a few seconds for the auburn haired witch to stir, and it makes Lilith grin.

"Mhmm, we don't have time for this," Zelda murmurs sleepily, her eyes still shut, an arm drapes lazily over her forehead, but she moves slightly, granting Lilith better access to her porcelain neck.

"Yes we do," she says as her fingers slip under the covers to undo the top button of the shirt Zelda fell asleep in.

"It's the Winter Solstice, my family will be suspicious if I'm not there when they wake up.”

Lilith laughs, but doesn't stop until all the buttons are undone, "It's still early, your family won't miss you, we have time," she says in between kisses and is pleased when Zelda turns to meet her lips with her own. 

As usual their kisses turn fevered, and Lilith can already tell if they carry on like this neither of them will last. She pulls back and Zelda groans in frustration, "I thought you said we have time," she moans.

"We do, but you need to slow down, Zelda. I want to see you," she whispers as her hand slowly makes it way down until it cups Zelda's centre through the fabric of her underwear. This gets her attention, and Lilith can already feel her trying to rub herself against her hand so she stills her movement, "I said, slow."

"I hate you," Zelda hisses, which makes her grin even more.

"No you don't," she says as she let's her hand creep up again towards the elastic of Zelda’s underwear then slide into her panties. She just cups her there as her thumb strokes agonisingly slow over her clit.

"Mary, _please_."

"Yes, Zelda?" she asks as coyly as she can, still refusing to quicken her pace or give more contact, "what is it do you want from me hmm?"

She watches as Zelda bites her bottom lip and she frowns at her, "I need you- _ah_ \- inside me," she manages to get out.

With a soft peck to her forehead, Lilith smiles and then complies as two fingers slip in though her folds and is rewarded by soft moans. Zelda was never quiet, something she found both enduring and amusing.

Zelda's eyes drift shut and she arcs her back as her hips rock against the hand between her thighs. Lilith’s earlier desire to keep things at a glacial place soon gets thrown out of the window as she can't resist the delicious sounds her lover makes.

"Look at me,"she orders as softly as she can.

Zelda's eyes open immediately, her mouth is slightly agape as she pants, getting closer and closer towards the sweet oblivion she craves. Lilith leans in and begins kissing her again and she quickens her pace, even though her wrist aches from the awkward position they're in. It only takes a few seconds until Zelda rips her lips away and comes hard against her hand with a loud moan.

Once Zelda’s breathing returns to normal Lilith pulls her sticky fingers out from under the sheets and brings them to her lips. She greedily sucks off the juices there, aware that Zelda was watching her.

"Good morning, darling," she says casually once she's done.

"It certainly is, Praise Satan," Zelda replies as she tries to get close again, but Lilith stops her.

"Now, now, as you said yourself you need to get home before your family realise you're gone," she says as she motions towards the door and shrugs her shoulders as Zelda looks at her with wide dumbfounded eyes.

"Are you telling me to go?" she asks and Lilith just looks at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before adding, “oh and I think we both know I’m the one who deserves the praise, not him,” and she winks just to annoy her even more. 

With an indignant huff, Zelda throws the bed sheets off of her and swings her bare legs until they are dangling over the side of the bed, "I don't know why I even bother with _this-_ this, well _whatever_ this is," she hisses as she looks around the floor for the clothes she'd discarded the night before, "at least Faustus has the decency of treating me with some respect," she adds as she finishes gathering the clothes in her arms. Lilith was all to aware that this relationship they had was not exclusive and that Zelda’s dalliances with Faustus was not a seceret. It was also obviously transparent that her little comment was a way of trying to make her jealous, what irks Lilith is that it works.

"Respect?" Lilith muses as she leans back on her elbows, "tell me Zelda what was _more_ respectful, when he scarred your pretty back or when he had you on your knees begging?" she retorts with a quirk of her brow and doesn't miss how Zelda's shoulders tense up. It was a low blow, Lilith knew this and it wasn’t like she was against some BDSM, she was after all Satan’s right hand, but there was something sordid about what Faustus did to her, and it wasn’t just about the physical punishment. 

"I didn't tell you about that just so you could throw it in my face," Zelda says and turns to look over her shoulder.

Lilith isn't surprised to see un shed tears forming behind those green eyes, the witch was far to emotional for her own good, even if she liked to believe otherwise. She slowly crawls over to the edge of the bed where Zelda is sitting until she's on her knees behind her, but Zelda turns away again so she's faced with the back of her head. Gently, she moves the long strawberry-blond hair away and pushes the shirt down until Zelda's back is exposed fully, then she places soft kisses along the more prominent scars there.

"You're such a strong and powerful witch, you shouldn't let a man use you, especially a man like Faustus," she spits his name out as if she’sgot a bad taste in her mouth.

"You would speak ill of the High Priest?" she asks with a slight edge to her tone, but doesn't allow her to answer, “besides it’s not all him,” she bows her head as if embarrassed , “I sometimes feel as though feeling physical pain is the only way I can cope with the emotional.”

Lilith doesn’t know how to respond to that last confession, she was not inclined to feel empathy towards anyone, but she suddenly felt very ill.

"He uses your body and makes you feel ashamed of your own family," Lilith answers her question about Faustus instead and ignores her last remark , "he makes you beg, humiliates you as if you were obligated to him, no man should have that sort of power."

"What about The Dark Lord?" 

This stops Lilith in her tracks, she can’t help but smile wildly. If only Zelda knew who she truly was.

"Oh, _darling_ ," she purrs as she wraps her arms around Zelda's middle pulling her close so she could rest her head on her shoulder, " I so wish you could see what's so blatantly obvious," she whispers into her ear.

"What do you mean?" she asks, but instead of responding Lilith just pulls her back down onto the bed until they are a tangled mess of limbs. Their bodies are back in rhythm again, rocking against each other again and again, "You weren't _really_ going to make me leave were you?" Zelda asks as she sucks under her jawline.

Loving arms squeeze tighter around her, " _Never_ ," Lilith responds as she lets Zelda roll her over onto her back, "no matter what," she adds and tries not to think about whatever outcome was around the corner, and the knowledge that there was no happy ending in their future. This had never been part of the plan after all;

falling in love.


End file.
